Trapped
by ranshinjuku
Summary: Mereka bertiga, sudah lepas dari skandal bodoh ini.Tapi aku masih terjebak disini / Seseorang tolong keluarkan aku dari sini! / perasaannya hanya 98% untuk dia/ 2% lainnya entah dimana/ kita terjebak disini, akan sulit menemukan jalan keluar... Pairing : SasuSaku


Beberapa scene di fic ini dari kisah sendiri sih, karena saya belum tahu juga gimana ending saya jadi ah sudahlah kenapa saya jadi curhat, tanpa banyak bacot lagi ini dia..

Enjoy the Story…

"**Trapped**** "**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

**Chapter : 1**

Semuanya berawal dari empat siswa polos berusia 12 ceria, yang hiperaktiv, yang pemalu dan … yang dingin. Ya, itu semua hanya permulaan. Tapi dampaknya terbawa sampai 8 tahun kemudian.

***Kediaman Yamanaka***

"Dia terus mengacuhkanku.. dasar menyebalkan!" ucap ketus gadis bercepol, mencoba untuk melampiaskan amarah yang ia redam dari pagi hari tadi. "Apa sampai seburuk itu, Tenten? Mungkin saja Neji-nii hanya dalam keadaan badmood," ucap gadis bermata indigo mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ku jamin kurang dari sehari kalian akan bermaafan lagi. Kalian pernah menghadapi keadaan yang bahkan lebih buruk dari ini kan?" ucap enteng gadis bubblegum yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan para sahabatnya.

"Saki benar, tenangkan dirimu Tenten. Jangan sampai kau terbawa emosi," tambah gadis berambut blonde yang sedari tadi asyik mengotak-atik handphone miliknya. "Yayaya, kau sendiri bagaimana hubungan mu dengan si pemalas itu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa menurutku," jawab Ino santai. "Dan bagaimana keadaan si bocah ramen itu, Hinata?" tambah Ino. "Yaa.. dia tetap sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya," jawab gadis yang dipanggil Hinata.

Para sahabat itu kembali bercanda seperti biasanya. Tapi salah satu dari mereka tengah menatap iba seorang lainnya yang memasang senyum, yang ia tahu itu hanyalah _fakesmile_. 'Sakura..' bisik Ino dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ino kami pamit pulang yaa… Jaa ne!" ucap Tenten mewakili para temannya yang lain. "Iya, hati-hati dijalan Tenten, Hinata, Sakii!" teriaknya pada gerombolan temannya yang telah berjalan menjauhi kediamannya.

***Ino POV***

Haahh.. dia masih tetap sama. Padahal usiannya sudah menginjak kepala dua. Apa sesulit itu melupakannya, Saki? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terus berlangsung. Ini semua, harus di selesaikan tapi… bagaimana? Bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya?

Ah, iya!

***Normal POV***

Setelah pergejolakan batinnya yang cukup lama, akhirnya Ino memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tak berapa lama setelah Ino memasuki rumahnya sebuah mobil Mercedes benz berhenti tepat di depan pekarangan rumah Ino. Dan menampakan seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas. Pemuda itu pun menekan bel rumah Ino, dan tak lama keluarlah Ino.

"Haaah.. akhirnya kau datang, Shika. Ayo masuk!" ucap Ino pada pemuda yang baru datang tadi. Setelah mereka masuk, Ino dan pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Shikamaru itu segera duduk di ruang tengah rumah itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Ino yang terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ini sudah 8 tahun lebih, Shika," ucapnya ambigu. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" balas Shikamaru bingung. "Hhh… ini tentang Sakura," ucap Ino sedih.

"Sakura?" ulang Shikamaru. "Iya, kau masih ingat cerita yang waktu itu ku ceritakan tentang empat orang itu?" Tanya Ino. "Hah? Cerita yang mana?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. "Aaakh.. pantas kau tidak ingat. Kau itu kan selalu mengantuk saat aku bercerita. Kau berpura-pura mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan padahal tidak!" ucap Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Sepertinya benar, yasudah ceritakan dari awal biar aku mengerti," ucap Shikamaru santai. "Haaah.. yayaya. Keempat orang yang ku maksud adalah Sakura, Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke. Kau masih ingat tentang segiempat yang ku ceritakan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu kan?" tanya Ino pada pacarnya itu.

"Kalau itu, sepertinya ingat. Sakura suka sama Sasuke, tapi Sasuke suka sama Hinata, Hinata suka sama Naruto, dan Naruto suka sama Sakura. Tapi bukannya skandal segiempat itu sudah selesai?" ucap Shikamaru mengingat-ingat.

"Iya, selesai. Skandal itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang akhirnya berpacaran dengan Hinata selama kurang dari sebulan. Lalu mereka putus, lalu Hinata yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto dan blablabla… sampai akhirnya Hinata berpacaran sama si bodoh itulah. Ingat kan?" Tanya Ino tidak sabaran. "Ya, dan dari skandal itu berakhir dengan Sakura yang hanya mendapat ampasnya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Nah, itulah masalahnya Shika. Dia masih terjebak di skandal bodoh itu. Dia masih saja menunggu Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tak pernah peduli padanya," ucap Ino kesal. "Kalau begitu kita harus mengeluarkan Sakura," balas Shikamaru sambil berpikir.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Ino bingung. "Sasuke bisa berpacaran dengan Hinata, karena dia menyatakan perasaannya. Naruto dan Hinata juga begitu," pikir Shikamaru.

"Berarti Sakura juga harus menyatakan perasaanya. Tapi, waktu itu aku sudah pernah menyuruhnya, tapi ia hanya bilang belum saat yang tepat, kondisinya gak mendukung dan berbagai alasan yang lainnya," gumam Ino. "Kalau begitu kita ke Hokkaido saja," ucap Shikamaru. "Hah? Kau ini! Lagi serius malah bercanda lagi," gerutu Ino. "Hei, siapa yang bercanda. Kau ini, sini!" perintah Shikamaru sambil membisikan sesuatu pada Ino.

.

.

"Ooohh.. itu maksudnya. Mengerti! Yasudah bagaimana kalau kita jalan besok? Selagi jalanan tidak terlalu padat. Aku akan hubungi Sakura dan yang lain. Kau hubungi yang lain," Ino pun segera mengetikan pesan melalui bbm pada temannya. Begitu juga Shikamaru.

Setelah mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya, Ino pun segera bergegas mempersiapkan bawaan untuk acara besok. Shikamaru pun, langsung pulang setelah berpamitan dengan Ino.

.

.

.

***Keesokan Harinya***

"Sakuraa!" teriak seorang gadis bermata aquamarine di depan apartemen milik temannya. "Iya iya sebentar, pig!" teriak sang pemilik apartemen tak kalah kerasnya. Tak lama keluarlah seorang gadis berambut bubblegum dengan menarik sebuah koper berukuran sedang. "Haaaahh… lama sekali sih. Kalau kita telat nanti kita di tinggal Shinkansen tauu!" ucap Ino agak nyolot.

"Iya. Gomen ne Ino-chan," ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyum manisnya. "Iya, sudah ayo! Mobil Shikamaru sudah nunggu tuh," Ino berkata sambil menarik Sakura. "Yang lainnya dimana?" Tanya Sakura. "Hinata tidak mungkin pisah dari Neji, Neji juga gak mungkin mau duduk terpisah sama Tenten, dan Naruto juga gak mungkin pisah sama Hinata. Jadi mereka satu mobil," terang Ino panjang lebar, yang dibalas dengan 'Oooh' dari Sakura.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di parkiran apartemen Sakura. Dan terlihatlah dari jauh sebuah mobil Range Rover sport berwarna hitam terpakir dengan rapih, dengan pemandangan dua pemuda yang menunggu di luar mobil.

"Emm, Ino bukannya kita cuma bertiga ya? Itu siapa lagi?" Tanya Sakura yang terlihat penasaran. "Ayo, Saki! Nanti Shikamaru marah-marah pada ku kalau kita lambat," ucap Ino mengalihkan Sakura, sambil berlari kecil menuju mobil dan meninggalkan Sakura di belakang.

Sesampainnya Sakura di hadapan mobil Shikamaru, koper miliknya diambil alih oleh supir mobil tersebut untuk diletakan di bagasi. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil Shikamaru itu. "Kebiasaan lambatmu tidak hilang juga ya," ucapan dingin itu membuat Sakura menengok ke asal suara. Dan bola mata emerald itu membulat kecil saat melihat orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"S-sasuke?" ucapnya kaget sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hn," balas Sasuke singkat sambil menatap gadis disampingnya. "Kau ikut?" lanjut Sakura. "Lalu untuk apa aku disini? Jadi supir?" ucap Sasuke angkuh. "Ku pikir supir cocok untuk mu," balas Sakura sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Aaah.. sudah-sudah! Kita kan mau liburan, masa berantem. Ayo pak, kita jalan!" ucap Shikamaru.

Lalu mobil itu pun pergi meninggalkan parkiran apartemen itu menuju stasiun Ueno. Perjalanan menuju stasiun itu memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit. Dan 30 menit di mobil milik Shikamaru hanya di isi oleh celotehan Ino yang tiada habis-habisnya. Sementara di mobil milik Neji terasa bak kuburan, bahkan Naruto yang super duper cerewet pun hanya bisa memperhatikan jalanan menuju stasiun Ueno.

.

.

.

***Stasiun Ueno***

"Akhirnya sampai!" teriak Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Tapi mana mobil Shikamaru? Kenapa belum sampai?" Tanya Tenten sambil menengok kanan kiri. Dan tak lama terlihat sebuah mobil Range Rover sport memasuki wilayah parkiran stasiun Ueno, dan menurunkan para penumpangnya.

"Itu mereka!" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk, membuat yang lainnya melihat ke arah tunjuk Hinata. "Yoo, teme! Rupanya kau ikut juga!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari untuk memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menghindar dan berakibat, Naruto yang malah memeluk Shikamaru.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Naruto!" geram Shikamaru pada bocah rubah yang hanya menyengir. '_Para penumpang Shinkansen yang akan menuju Hokkaido, dipersilahkan memasuki Shinkansen. Karena Shinkansen akan segera berangkat. Terima Kasih," _

" Sudahlah, ayo! Kalian tidak dengar pengumumannya?" ucap Neji sambil menenteng koper bawaannya dan masuk ke dalam stasiun diikuti yang lainnya.

Dan para mahasiswa itu pun memasuki Shinkansen yang akan membawa mereka ke daerah paling utara Jepang… Hokkaido.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

Yap, segini dululah..

**RnR** nya jangan lupa ya readers! Arigatou


End file.
